Deadly Decisions
by 666vampirelover666
Summary: Renesmee Swan HATES her family, the Cullens. But what happens when they need her presence? Is it a trick to lure her back? Is it a serious war only won with her help? Or is it something completly different?
1. Memories

Memories

_They moved swiftly towards me with grace and perfection. Their beauty froze me to the spot, restraining me from moving. They were magnificent. The mist around them was eerie, but strangely mysterious and familiar as it swirled and twisted around their feet. They quickened their pace until they where towering over me in black, velvet cloaks that moved with ease in the breeze. I squirmed and struggled to unlock from their gaze, but my mind was in a game of its own. Slowly one by one they uncovered their faces and showed their fangs glistening in the moonlight. Striking as fast as a cobra, one by one they punctured my skin before I even realized they were so close. One member with long brown hair lifted her head slowly, showing me her blood red eyes and smiling bloody mouth before her and the rest of them devoured me completely…_

I awoke, startled with a layer of sweat on my brow and matted in my hair. The dream I gain consciousness from wasn't the first time I'd had it. Once I knew where I was and why I was here, I stretched out of my painfully position, and pulled my slippers on. Trudging through the house in pitch black is the best way for me to think. This is the 4th time I've had that dream this week. The people with black cloaks and long, glistening fangs, the ones I've been running from for a long time. No. I wont say there name. I made a promise to never say that word again. It will only bring back bad memories. I will _not_ remember. I painfully rubbed the scar across my shoulder blade that was my only needed reminder for why I was here.

My name is Renesmee Swan. I'm 18 years old physically, but mentally I'm a lot older. I live by myself in a flat in the centre of Madrid, but move around a lot. I don't have any brothers or sisters or living relatives. My mum and dad died along time ago. I used to have a very big family. But in time, they all died.

I gave an inner shudder, locking the memories tight in the back of my mind, and continued to the kitchen. Pouring myself a cup of water from the sink, I started to walk towards the back door to get some air, when I heard approaching footstep towards the front door. I froze with fear. Who would be here at this time of night? I silently crept towards the door, making no noise at all. My feet barely touched the ground. _Is it them? _Was all I could think as I approached my sturdy oak door. _But you know that won't stop them_ whispered my conscious, making me picture future outcomes of this visit. No. Don't be silly. They treat you like family. They won't hurt you. What's the point in trying to lie to yourself? It never works.

As I feet finally approached the door, I carefully listened for any commotion outside in the hallway, but there was nothing. Whoever or whatever was outside had disappeared during me and my conscious fighting. I silently placed my left hand on the wooden door handle, and looked through the peep hole.

The hallway was still and completely empty. I quickly took my eye away expecting an eye to suddenly appear on the other side. I soundlessly turned the door handle while scowling myself for being silly, and crept outside into the faintly dark hallway. My heart and ragged breathing sounded twice as loud as it should, and I was sure if anybody _was_ here they would have heard it. At night the halls looked more dark and dangerous than they normally did in the daylight. Anybody could be hiding out there. I gave a little shudder then quickly flashed my eyes across the hall on either side of me before sighing and spinning around to return to my room. Moving back into my room, a piece of paper hanging from my letterbox caught my eye by surprise. It wasn't the normal kind of flimsy white paper, but a welcoming peach card that looked out of place in my old flaking door. I slowly reached for the paper, trying to stop my hands from shaking. I didn't realize I was crying until splashes of tears soaked the perfect paper. On the front was written 2 words in the most neatest and fancy handwriting I'd hadn't seen in a long time.

_Nessie Cullen_

_No. They've found me. They want me back. No_. I thought as my legs suddenly gave way and I slid down the back of the wall and sat motionless on the cold, hard floor staring at the paper. In my hands the letter seems 10 pounds and unopenable, but I know it wasn't. As if a swarm of bees were suddenly going to appear inside the note, I very carefully, lifted the top of the paper and once again read the fancy writing I'd been dreading to read:

_Nessie,_

_Please read the whole letter and listen to our side of the story. We love you Renesmee, please come back. We all miss you very much and need you to come home. A great worry has come across our family and we need your help. Please think about it. We love you._

_The Cullen's._

The letter seemed so casual and confident, but what did they mean by a great worry? They want me to return to Forks to fight? Or was it just a trick to make me return? I tried not to retract my memories of the Cullen's, but it was useless. There always in my mind, my dreams haunting me, I can't get rid of them. There always there.

"_Mommy! Mommy where are you?"_

_I shouted as I skipped through the forest throwing daisies so I wouldn't get lost. Although I knew I couldn't actually get lost, I still liked playing like I could. I gave a little giggle as I remembered the story of Hansel and Gretel that daddy read to me yesterday. I tried not to think of the scary witch, but focused my mind on finding my lovely mommy and giving her some of my daisies._

"_Mommy come out and see what I brought you!" _

_I said as I ran over to the clearing where mommy was sitting with her back to me. But as I got closer, my running slowed as I saw the blood dripping down onto the grass, and running down the hill turning it swampy and horrid.._

"_Mommy?"_

_Immediately she turned her face and torso towards me, and angrily snarled protectively over the dead, rotting body in front of her. I was frozen with fear as my eyes traced over her eyes. They were completely black, but glistened of the light of the sun eerily. She had the eyes of a murder, deep, dark and evil. Her mouth was bloody and dripping as she curled her top lip up at me, and violently hissed in my direction. She slowly dropped the body; crouch instinctively, ready to pounce. She wasn't the mommy I remembered, but a monster that had been created._

Angrily, I slammed the letter shut and sprinted to my flat. Once inside I double locked the door and windows, even though they could get inside if they wanted without ease. I ripped the note up into little pieces and slammed them into the trash bin. I hated how they made me remember. _No. I will not go back. This is my home. No._ I stamped back to my bedroom and jumped back into bed with to much force. _All this stress isn't good for me _I thought trying to think of other things than _the Cullen's. _They will not drag me back to become a soulless monster, a demon, a heartless creation. No. The last thing I thought of before I slumped into unconsciousness was a creature with blood red eyes and a bloody mouth tangled in her long, brown hair. She was a monster, a vampire.


	2. Playing Games

Playing Games

"Ren, your 20 minutes late! If it happens again, you're gonna lose your job," Shouted Pedro as I hurried to the changing rooms.

"Sorry! Late night." I lied in perfect Spanish as I tried to change quickly. Well, some of it was the truth. Even if I didn't stay up late, I sure woke up late twice dripping with sweat remembering memories. I'm not even sure that was real or just a dream. But I didn't get to think about it after that, as emergencies were firing up all day. As I climbed into the fire engine I briefly considered why I picked to be a fireman, or should I say women. It wasn't because of the bulky uniforms or the hot Spanish guys. Even if they were _very _hot. No, I think I chose to be a fireman because of the achievement of saving a house from burning, or saving a family in an exploding gas station. It was the achievement of doing something right. Something human. I gave a loud sigh as I listened to the work radio, and fired up my monster of a vehicle for the day.

When finally the calls were dwindling down to cats up trees and prank calls, I could finally relax, go home, and take a shower. I wanted to get out fast to lounge in front of the TV, but the warmth of the shower couldn't be hurried. It untangled my muscles and freed them from tension and energy. The water cleansed my mind of groggy thoughts and negative outcomes. This was my happy place. Nobody could enter and take _that_ away from me. But after a few more minutes, I couldn't waste anymore time standing in my shower. I slowly turned the squeaky handle, and padded out onto bathroom towel dripping wet. As soon as I stepped foot out of the warm, enclosed environment of my shower, I was faced with a whoosh of cold, mist like air that seemed to penetrate every part of my body. I shivered violently as I quickly raped the towel around me and dried off my hair, before moving towards my bedroom to change.

A good 30 minutes later, I merrily walked into the kitchen and got myself something to eat. Saving cats all day can be very hungry work. After sitting back on the sofa with a box of Pringles and cool lemonade, I turned the TV on and completely relaxed watching the _Discovery Channel, Meer Cat Manor_. I've always had a soft spot for animals. They just make me want to cuddle them all up into a big, tight hug and never let them go. I gave a giggle as I remembered seeing bunnies when I walked with mo-. _No! I will not remember._ I finished eating the packet of Pringles and slowly walked back to my soft, clean bed. As soon as I was close enough, I collapsed around my mound of pillows which had found themselves on top of my bed, smothering my duvet. To tired to move them, I laid in the compelling darkness for to long to remember, completely relaxed and happy.

I don't know how long I was asleep, but as I moved to get more comfortable, I heard movement in my front room. Slowly sliding off my bed I grabbed my umbrella, which unfortunately, was the closest thing I had to use. Bit by bit, I crawled closer and closer to the crack in my door which showed through to the living room. My heart rate was off the scale and my breathing was coming out in harsh, rasping loud whispers, surely even my neighbour's could hear! Peaking out the crack, I held my breath, ready to take in whatever was in my house, or whatever had been stolen, broken or damaged. This is just something out of a horror film. Why did it have to happen to me? Have i really done so much evil in my life? I thought, but as my eyes adjusted to the light coming through the door, to my amazement every piece of my furniture, belongings were intact, and everything lay as it did a few hours before. When my mind finally registered this, and my heart was restarting again, my eyes caught a glimpse of a shadow jumping out of my living room window, which coincidently, was shut when I went to bed. My mind raced through all the possibilities of what the murderer, theft or crazy man would have wanted with me, or could have left in my house.

I wish I hadn't woken up.

Bu-Boom, Bu-Boom. My heart rate was going crazy, fluttering like a hummingbird as if it would fly out of my chest at any moment. Sweat was dripping down my forehead and my pulse was throbbing throughout my body. I carefully made my way towards my living room, making sure to not even breath as i placed one foot in front of the other. The silence around me was more eerie than it should be, making me think i would be killed at any moment. Here it goes. Nothing will happen, ive got a weapon, but what happens if he's bigger than me? What if-.

Nothing.

There was absolutely nothing moved, stolen or out of place. Not even my bulging purse I left on the sofa. Come on, even I would of taken a 20 out of there if I saw it. Either he was the worst robber in history, or he came for something else. My eyes caught sight of a piece of fancy paper tied to a HUGE bunch of flowers sitting next to the TV. It was the most beautiful boutique I had ever seen. Red roses, white lilies and blue orchids, coordinating together perfectly giving off the most amazing smell ever! Breathing in deeply I walked over to the flowers, and took the paper to see who my secret admirer was, only for the second time, wish I hadn't.


End file.
